A Rainy Night with Isuzu
by marikamira
Summary: A Seiya x Isuzu soft lemon fanfic. It's raining outside as the park closes for the day, but Isuzu is drenched! Seiya offers to let her dry off at his place. Isuzu is scared of thunder/lightning, and things get heated... Chapter 1 of the story for now, I plan on publishing the continuation when I have time. The rating is T for now, but later chapters will be M.


It was a rainy evening filled with gray and the park was preparing to close for the day. Isuzu was helping Seiya finishing up their last inspection of the park in the rain.

Seiya noticed that Isuzu was all drenched, not carrying an umbrella.

"Say, Sento…you're drenched. Why aren't you carrying an umbrella?"

Isuzu replies in her usual monotone.

"The rain does not bother me. If it's for the park, I'll finish up my duties even if it's raining."

"Huh…I expected you would say that. But um…an umbrella?"

"Don't need one. Besides, you don't have one either" Isuzu glanced at Seiya with a blunt expression.

"Well yeah but…I'm a guy. Shouldn't girls be more concerned about the rain?"

Isuzu didn't reply, but instead kept looking forward and walking.

" _Why isn't she more feminine"_ Seiya thought to himself. _"She's definitely the type of person that doesn't look after herself well."_

Seiya stopped in his tracks. "Sento. Come with me to my house after this. I'll let you use my bath and give you a set of dry clothes to wear from my aunt", he said sternly. He tried to show concern.

Isuzu turned back and looked back at him surprised. She was silent for a moment, but then averted her eyes from him and replied, "Ok". Seiya couldn't tell if she was slightly flustered or not.

-A while later at Seiya's house-

As Isuzu was taking her bath, Seiya brought the basket of clothes his aunt had handed to him to give to Isuzu, and placed them outside the bathroom door. He glanced into the basket and noticed that there was only an oversized pink buttoned shirt and panties, but…ah well. He slumped down onto the couch in the living room with a stack of papers to look through for the park, and decided to do some work there until Isuzu finished her bath.

Close to 15 minutes later, Seiya heard the bathroom door slam open with a 'BANG'. Heavy footsteps came closer to where he was, which revealed to belong to Isuzu…who was wearing the pink buttoned shirt, which barely reached below her hips…Seiya could see part of her underwear peeking through under the shirt. She was also wearing a fresh towel around her neck, with her long chestnut hair cascaded down her back. As usual, she was wearing her stockings. Isuzu looked more flustered than Seiya had ever seen her be before, and she appeared like she was going to burst out in shame at any moment.

She looked adorable.

"KANIE-KUN!" Isuzu blurted out at him, looking as embarrassed as a girl who had just confessed to her father that she was pregnant. She stomped over to Seiya and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him into his room.

"S-Sento? Are you ok?" Seiya said surprised as Isuzu shut his bedroom door.

Isuzu wasted no time in shouting at him in embarrassment.

"Kanie-kun! Explain to me why these are the only clothes I was given!"

"How should I know?! Those are the clothes my aunt handed me!"(Seiya appeared to be surprised, but he actually was enjoying this)

"Your aunt…" Isuzu looked away to the side. "Well, I'm grateful for you letting me use your bath…I guess I should have no complaints and wear what I was given."

Seiya liked where this was going. However, he was primarily just concerned for her. "However, now that those are the clothes you were handed, you can't go home, right? Besides, the last train might have already departed and it might be too late. It's also starting to rain harder." He said this in a straight voice, trying not to sound like he was happy or excited.

Isuzu's face flushed even more red as she muttered, "…I suppose so."

The rain outside grew heavier. Isuzu needed a room to sleep in.

"So…where do you want to sleep? Anywhere is fine with me"

Isuzu was quick to reply. "I'll sleep in the living room on the cou-"

"CRACK!" Her words were interrupted by the sound of thunder and lightning. She jumped, looking a little uncomfortable.

Seiya knew what she needed. "Sento…do you want to sleep in my room?"

Isuzu didn't reply. She just glanced to the side, still looking embarrassed. _"This girl sure is bad at saying what she wants…"_ Seiya thought to himself. He opened his closet taking out a few layers of blankets and sheets and a pillow, and spread them out onto the floor.

"Sento, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"B-but…"

"I'm fine on the floor. A women's body is more important."

Isuzu blushed at these words (she's been red for a while now) and she slowly moved towards his bed. She pulled the covers up, got in, and placed them above her delicate body, still wearing her stockings. Seiya got into his own sheets on the floor and lied down.

For a while, they were silent. All that was heard was the heavy rain pouring outside, with an occasional sound of thunder and flash of lightning. Seiya kept a close eye on Isuzu, making sure she seemed comfortable. However, she slightly jumped at every sound of the thunder, and seemed to have tightly wrapped herself in the blanket. She was curled up against the wall.

"Sento, are you ok?"

"…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"…."

He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Seiya got up from the floor and moved to his bed. He lifted the covers and got in.

"Wh-wha..!" Isuzu turned around and exclaimed in surprise, and tried to push him away. However, this would not stop him. He grabbed hold of her wrist and held it down, and pulled the rest of his body under the same covers as hers.

"I won't leave you alone. I'll stay here, so don't feel uncomfortable."

Isuzu looked at him with a flushed expression. Goddamn, she was just too cute.

The warmth from their bodies spread to one another as they lied close to each other.

Seiya smiled as he gazed at Isuzu. Her hair smelled heavenly from the shampoo she had used, slightly like roses…her skin was soft, and what's more, she wasn't wearing much. Isuzu continued to stare down at Seiya's chest, appearing to be slightly embarrassed and avoiding eye contact with him.

She finally spoke. "Kanie-kun, you're warm…you smell relaxing too" she muttered in a soft voice that was barely audible, but clear enough for Seiya to hear. This surprised Seiya; Isuzu rarely said her thoughts out loud.

Seiya couldn't see her expression, but her words were enough to set him off – she just sounded too cute. He grabbed her shoulders and rolled over so that he was on top of her, with Isuzu facing upwards right back at him. Her eyes widened as he made his confession.

"Sento, I love you."

Seiya looked at Isuzu seriously, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Even he was nervous.

Isuzu slightly gasped, and looked back at him with a crimson face. She averted her gaze and after a long pause, she muttered something that was unclear.

"What was that?" he closed in on her.

Isuzu seemed even more flustered, and she repeated her words more clearly this time. "Me…too." She made a slight pout with her pink lips.

Seiya couldn't help but blush at her cute expression. He gently placed his right palm on her cheek, and moved his face forward. Isuzu didn't budge.

The kiss was warm. Isuzu's lips were so soft, so sweet. Wanting to taste more, Seiya pressed harder.

"K-Kanie-kun…hnn" Isuzu tried to pull away, but Seiya slid his tongue into the opening she had created. He slid his tongue around in her mouth, tasting every corner of her tongue and wrapping his around hers. Their bodies squirmed around against each other's as their tongues emitted sounds of pleasure. Finally, Seiya moved his lips to gently bite Isuzu's lower lip, and slowly parted their faces.

"That was great" Seiya smiled. Isuzu let out a satisfied "hm" and forced a small smile as saliva shone on her soft lips. That's right, Isuzu was never good at smiling – however, this was cute in it's own way.

"Do you want to continue?" Seiya asked. He wanted to make sure she was ok with it; making his assistant manager angry was never a good thing (he didn't want to get shot by her Steinberger). To his delight, Isuzu slightly nodded her head.

The lightning ceased, and beads of rain continued to hit against the glass windows of the room.

-to be continued-


End file.
